Again and Again
by aite
Summary: Fuuko and Tokiya
1. who are you?

Disclaimer: Flame of Rekka does not belong to me. It belongs to a great Japanese person, named Anzai Nobuyuki.  
  
AGAIN AND AGAIN  
  
  
  
~~~~Mikagami Tokiya~~~~~  
  
I just came home from my date with Aki. We've been dating for the past 6 months now. She's my dad's secretary. We met in some company's conference meeting. Speaking of which, I'd better go tell otosan that there would be a board meeting tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Knock . . . knock . . .  
  
" Come in." I stepped inside the study room and shut the door behind me. I saw Otosan talking to this guy. The boy was about the same age as I am. [Lets just say that Mikagami's already 23] They were talking about something like 'uniform' and that the guy could start tomorrow. Maybe he's the new butler or something . . .  
  
" Ah . . . Tokiya, what brings you here?" " I just wanted to inform you that the board meeting has been moved to tomorrow afternoon. The staff would be expecting you and I don't want to represent you again." He nodded and left. What's wrong with him? . . . I never saw otosan like that before. I thought that he'd make up another excuse to avoid that meeting . . . Before I was given the chance to talk to the stranger, Ob?sama had entered the room. " Tokiya! I can see that you already met our new maid." Did I hear right? Did she say 'maid'? I was getting more curious by the second. Judging from the guy's attire, which was consisted of a loose shirt, jeans, a bubble jacket and a cap, he was definitely a guy. But then again, there were always the lesbians . . . right? I acknowledged and left them. What do I care about some stupid guy???  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I was awakened by a faint knock on the door. A purple-headed girl came in carrying a tray. Ah . . . my breakfast . . . She seemed quite familiar. As if I've seen her before. Well, maybe in one of those parties or something. This girl was cute and she definitely had the body for it. The only problem was . . . she was wearing a maid's uniform.  
  
"Mikagami-sama, here's your breakfast." " Are you the new maid obasama was talking about? Sorry, but I didn't catch your name . . ." She really does seem VERY familiar. What a babe. She'd better stand straight soon . . . my hormones are starting to kick in. Why does otosan have to buy those short-skirt, low neckline uniforms . . . " It's Kirisawa . . . Kirisawa Fuuko, Mikagami-sama." I know! Was she the guy that otosan was talking to, last night??? No . . . it couldn't be. That person last night was tomboyish and Fuuko here is, well . . . Fuuko. Maybe I should ask. Just to be sure. " Oi, aren't you that boy, Otosan was talking to last night?" Her eyes were throwing daggers at me. Did I say something wrong? I mean . . . it was only a que . . .  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I feel refreshed now. I don't feel sticky anymore. And the best thing is, I don't smell like pineapple juice any longer. Stupid Idiot. Who was she to throw a glass of juice at me? Why the hell did she get mad anyway? I was only asking her something. Hmph . . . good thing she was a girl . . . an attractive girl, as a matter of fact. If not, I would have killed her with my ensui. But would you think that I would have let her get away with it so easily? Of course not . . . I'm going to make her pay for it. But first, I have to ask Mifuyu-neesan for help . . .  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again, sorry for the wrong grammar . . . just tell me okay? Read and Review. And when I say REVIEW, I really mean it, guys. Tell me if you still want me to continue this. *****For those who are waiting for the continuation of PARENTAL GUIDANCE . . . GOMEN!!! My friend said that she had an idea for the said fic and I'm still waiting for her reply. 


	2. revenge?

Thanks for all those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it. I'll try to explain the plot in the next few chapters, so please wait for those.  
  
  
  
AGAIN AND AGAIN  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, you've already seen her? I hear she has this crude attitude. What do you plan on doing now, Tokiya?" " Of course, I want her to pay, Neesan . . . it's not every day that someone can just throw a glass of juice at Mikagami Tokiya." " I know . . . why don't you . . ." I smirked as I heard Mifuyu-neesan's plan.  
  
Mifuyu-neesan IS more brilliant than me . . . THAT, I have to admit.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I walked up to the maids' quarters to talk to her. I opened the door. No need to knock, this was my house anyway. There she was . . . good thing she's alone. "Fuuko-san, is that you?" She really is mad. She didn't even reply. "Of course its me . . . who did you think it was? The butler?" " No . . . Anou, I'm sorry . . . about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Oh shit . . . what will I do if she doesn't forgive me? The plan won't work. " To make it up to you, I arranged a dinner for two at my old apartment. Will you come?" " . . ." " Please?" " . . . okay. Sure . . ."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I unlocked the door of my apartment. It wasn't very grand or fancy, it was just a simple house located about 3 blocks from the mansion. I offered her a seat. Tsch . . . why is she wearing that tomboy outfit again? Maybe it's her favorite. Anyway, back to the topic, the plan was to let her wait for the whole night. How can I say it?? In basic terms, the plan was to leave her here without her knowing it. Oneechan said that it would be a fair enough settlement. I was preparing the dinner table. Just 15 more minutes and my best friend, Rekka would pick me up. He knows the plan . . . but I don't know if he understood it though. We talked on the phone last night and there was a sudden interruption. I think the other line was picked up but was quickly placed back. " Where's the washroom?" Huh? " Oh, it's upstairs, to your left." Good thing she had to pee. I have to call Rekka now.  
  
" Rekka? Tokiya here. Where are you man? Yeah . . . she's upstairs. Okay. 2 minutes more."  
  
" Mikagami-sama . . . I'm ready." I hid my phone and turned my back . . . and what I saw was not the Fuuko I knew.  
  
At that point, it took every ounce of my will power just to swallow. My body was shaking and my hands were already perspiring. She was wearing this black skimpy outfit wherein: Her long legs were visible I can finally take a long look at those hidden treasures. Her breasts, I mean. Almost all women have . . . but what I'm trying to say is, all women have chests but not all of them have breasts, ne? It didn't take me a lifetime to check out her womanly figure.  
  
What in the world did she do? Summon her fairy godmother?  
  
Oh no . . . she's coming this way, and my years of being a playboy was going to be washed down the drain. I didn't know that there existed a woman who can deprive me of my innocence. All I needed was her and my girl- hunting hobby can be put to a stop.  
  
She leaned closer and was whispering nonsense. Her arms were around my neck and her chest was against mine. Was she seducing me? Well, if she was, it's working. Right now, I feel sorry for all the male homosexuals in the world. I was cut off my reverie. She pulled my head and kissed me hard. My eyes grew from shock. But if she wants to make love, I can give it to her right now. Suddenly, when I was about to kiss her back, she pulled away and slapped me straight across the face. I was confused. The next thing I new was, she had already left.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Continue? Please review. Tell me if it sucks. Tell me if I missed out on something. Hadn't had time to edit. Well, if any of you are confused, I just wanted to say that this fic is really not connected to the series/manga. Just imagine that Tokiya's life would be that of the normal. Mifuyu is alive, they have parents . . . etc. Plus, get this . . . Hanabishi Rekka is Mikagami Tokiya's best friend. 


End file.
